c'est la vie–
by Neame kke
Summary: "Let's run away." The one thing she shouldn't have said to the psychopath was 'yes'.
**So, I wrote another fic.** **hahah _ahah free slap-me-pings
_** ** _come and get ur free slapme(ing)s_**

 **why do i keep doing this to myself**

.

 ** _Disclaimer: i does not own_**  
 ** _Warning: Could probably be considered an 'M' fiction for reasons I'm too lazy to bother explaining._**

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

Her light voice wafted through the room sweetly, cool breath as chilled as a spring's geyser during a winter's morning.

 _Sickening._

It was too disgusting, too melodic - too _free_. He wanted to claw it out and pierce his sharpened nails into the creamy flesh surrounding her neck. What he wanted was just to hear that horrible voice _feel_ anguish, along with her pretty light-dusted cheeks and porcelain skin.

He wanted to hear her _scream._

"You're loathsome; revolting." He whispered in reply. "I wonder, sometimes; how would you react if I were to tarnish your idiotic, innocent, pure body?"

She released that gentle, stupid, intoxicating laugh.

"Oh, yes? Rather, would you even **_dare_**?"

"Are you testing the verge of my limits?" He questioned indignantly, watching as her thick lashes fluttered close against her fluffy cheeks. "No.. I'm uncertain - _indifferent_ ; I'm _intoxicated_ by _you_."

Her breath hitched, as if incredulous to his belief.

Warily taking a few steps towards him, it had taken a while before she had permitted to intertwine their fingers, her beautiful smile settling in place, curling up the corners of her lips. He shivered visibly from her touch, an exhale of a satisfied sigh escaping him non-voluntarily.

Rin let out her familiar, melodious giggle, "So, I'll ask you again; What _do you_ want to do?"

He cleared his voice, a impish grin rising up his lips:

 _._

 _"Let's run away."_

* * *

His eyes visibly lightened at the sight of her, gliding over to him impatiently with a two-wheeled luggage streaming difficultly and very unsmoothly behind her back.

When she had become within reaching distance, he tugged off her thick hoodie off to ruffle her unruly flaxen hair, teasing her for being a wild, desperate huffing and panting mess (to which she barely reacted to.)

"My parents will be devastatingly disappointed in me." Rin murmured, sighing against the platform's wall. He shrugged nonchalantly, tapping onto his phone.

Frowning at him, she decided to pose an empty threat.

"Hey, we better not get caught - or _else_."

Len released a laugh of disbelief, looking at her incredulously as if she had told him that she was _'Chicken Licken'_ , and that the sky was falling down. Good lord, he hated that storybook to the very core, considering how many times his younger sisters had forced him to reread it to them.

"Rin, It's not up to me whether we get caught or not." He opened the card slot at the side of his phone before popping out the simcard, waving it dangerously over the railtracks. Rin was about to protest when he dropped it, stepping back in triumph. "It's up to _us_."

 _"-ARRIVING AT PLATFORM EIGHT, LINE BLUE."_

The announcer snapped them out of their thoughts, Len grinning in cue to lean his forehead against hers, the rapid locomotive whirring past behind him rapidly.

Within the loud, speeding sound of the heavy wind- there was a tiny, almost unnoticeable small sound of a crack.

* * *

"I can't go back, you know?"

They had already been far out of the town, the arriving train station from where they had left off already being about 10KM away.

"Good god." She snorted at him, rolling her eyes in disbelief. _Was he seriously telling her this right now?_ " _I know_ , Len. I'm completely aware of the consequences and risks I had to take by coming along with you - so why bring it up now?"

Len sighed, hopping down to avoid a sewergap and twirling around to watch her follow behind him safely. "I can't," He repeated, grabbing hold of her waist to secure her jump. "But, you can."

She blinked at him in riddled confusion, his words suddenly seeming as if it were in a foreign language; or like an unsolved stupendous idiom which many had tried yet continuously failed to decipher it.

"I'm staying with you."

"It won't be safe," He warned, though not insisting against her. "Can't guarantee keeping you alive."

Her familiar giggle emanated, bouncing off from the alley walls and echoing softly at the back of his mind.

"Nothing is ever safe with you." Rin paused thoughtfully, "I don't mind, though - you've kept me safe for the past thirteen years that I've known you, haven't you?" She sneaked a careful grip of his hand, wearing a cheeky smile when he turned around to question her on it. "I want to be with you; that's alright, isn't it?"

The moonlight shone brightly behind her figure, illuminating her beauty in all deity.

 _._

 _"C'est la vie."_

* * *

 _'Tis life_.

 **len is ..probably going to be a jerk like 40% of the time so don't higher ur expectations**

 **there's probably alot of typos and stuff here bc i barely tried** **so yes.**

 **flame p l s**


End file.
